rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Acier Martin III
Acier Martin III is a miscellaneous character played by Adam Klimczak-Simul (AKA Nef). Stats Basics Voice Nef Adam Klimczak-Simul and his vocal range is used as a reference for Acier. Name Acier Martin III. The French name translates to open hearth steel or steel that is made in an open hearth furnace, which is an advancement of steel production. The way the name is formatted means the family name is given first and the personalization of the last name given second; Acier itself means steel as French adjectives are given after the noun. Therefore, Acier is the appropriate surname as before given. Acier Martin was named this from a descendant of his great grandfather, who invented the form of steel production and named it after himself, Acier Martin and the first male in the family ever generation after was given the same name ever since. Hence, the III title. Age 18 years old, around the age where he should be attending higher education schooling, but unfortunately he hasn’t been so far given the motivation to do much with his life. Gender Despite the feminine appearance, he actually identifies with the gender given to him at birth. He doesn’t necessarily identify with the history of his family as it doesn’t really concern him in the here and now but he doesn’t make an effort to actually individualize himself. Sexuality Extremely demi sexual and demi romantic. Sex/Gender/Expression plays no part in his orientation, since he falls for whoever he becomes very close to which unfortunately leads to more than one love affair at a time. Most of these times, the love in unrequited. Species He is a normal white tailed deer from his mother’s side. The antlers protrude from his skull on both sides which give him a sense of balance and are not sensitive to touch. The bell shape curve is evident from being fully grown with 4 major points but this varies every year as he sheds his antlers and grows them again in spring. He can sometimes reach a 200-inch gross with his antlers, his proudest feat, but it’s typically 120 inches. Nationality He is Valean where his family owns their factories, making the most of being in between of the nations of Vacuo with its metallic resources and Mistral with its oil resources. Aura Since his name indicates more of the production of steel rather than steel itself. His aura is steel #7b9095 with a bluish tint contained in a molten/lava colored border #cf1020 as containing steel. Height He is 5 feet 3 inches not including his horns. Weight Not having much bulk and lean due to genetics, he is only 100 pounds. Race French Canadian mixed with half European, half Native American. However, he does not really identify with being either. Backstory Acier comes from a moderate life. For the most part, he’s worked very hard to get to this point, the point being living. It is somewhat difficult for Acier to get through daily life as he encounters problems due to his abnormal and neurodiverse nature. Basically, he has issues he’s currently working to result. For the most part, he never really had that outstanding of a childhood; it was marked by lack of friends, a little bit of weird attitudes that drove him to further isolation, and overall just being a foolish child. He did make attempts to connect socially and it always resulted in some sort of embarrassment on himself like saying something in a weird way, making up a story or lie and then getting caught for it. He was never really good at just being himself. His parents were also somewhat detached from the situation with him because they found that he was a bit of an oddball and would just need to grow it out. These traits kind of phased out during his adolescent years but in all actuality he just ended up taking a more negative side to them. The isolation worsened, to the point where he relished in it and preferred to be trapped in his own mind where only he was understood. Those understandings being highly complex in nature about hateful depression that evolved from the previous simple sadness. He couldn’t really reach out for help during this time as he simply locked himself away on the internet and his room, spending mostly entire nights on a screen where he… honestly didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t very into shows or games, and didn’t really excel in art or animation to justify the amount of time spent on the screens (though he tried for both to be true). Instead, he used social media awkwardly where he grew to be a part of a niche community of other neurodiverse individuals. In reality though, he was using multiple accounts to represent different personas of his personality and deceiving people using them. It helped some, but it didn’t really explain where all the time went other than dipping into potential interests that failed in some sort of way. It could be tied back to his lack of motivation to progress as an individual or fear of not doing well enough, or discomfort in the learning process that always had him turning away. It wasn’t enough to stop him from minor attempts but due to everything, he just made no progress. Like restarting a game every time you felt like you couldn’t progress anymore. One step forward, two steps back. As he grew older, his hateful depression and isolation translated to aggression, but this was more of an emotional and anger type of aggression. Though previously excelling in school as for some reason secondary school teachers found his unpopularity as a trait they could sympathize with and as a result show care towards him, he did compulsive extra work (such as re-writing notes to memorize them, organizing, copying from the textbook directly) to sort of fill the void of lack of friends and sadness from not doing other activities well or genuinely enough. It worked somewhat as although he was not very intelligent, it brought him to a superior standing in his class. This made teachers care for him more. In a way, he was only doing it for that. Though his anger manifested in online contexts and with confrontations with family as he refused to adhere to many of their rules as a typical rebellious teenager. Not that he would go drinking, smoking, doing drugs, or being involved with gangs of some sort as he would argue, he just had different values and forms of expressing himself like acting and dressing femininely despite being male that his family other than his sister didn’t understand and created conflicts with him for. Speaking of his sister, she was a very supportive and caring figure in his life but he shut her off for being adored by the family for her abilities and powers. Acier didn’t even have a semblance he knew how to activate and was not very good in combat. Though in academics he was appearing to be good, it wasn’t as admirable as having results in multiple areas like her. Meanwhile he was struggling with the fights he was picking with people in school, his sister was so proficient in swordsmanship that she could actually perform graceful choreography during combat. Meanwhile he was getting generally good grades and doing well in class ranking, she was graduating early to attend higher education despite their exact age. Meanwhile he was struggling to maintain the small hourly jobs he was getting every now and then, she was professional in what she enjoyed doing. It wasn’t fair. He barely made it through his last year of high school, as he intentionally hospitalized himself in psychiatric care several times throughout the year. Each time, it only made things worse. At this point he couldn’t wait to leave his home in Vale where he knew he’d have to travel far to be comfortable and establish an actual life for himself. Personality Generally depressed and angry, Acier tries to stay away from social situations as much as possible. Though weaker than most people his age, his aggression leads him to need to get into fights. These are usually small fights as he ends up giving up midway and needing to do something else. He feels like he can’t do anything good and took a semester break to work on his resume and applications before actually committing higher education. It was a difficult decision, one he felt mostly expected to make. Sometimes, it can seem he is a little bit more cheered when around people he is comfortable with because he is extremely extroverted to the point where he drains people for energy so he can be comfortable. He doesn’t find his current friendships meaningful, but he maintains them due to an extreme fear of abandonment. He cries at the thought of a friend ignoring him, even. Acier intends to keep up with his friends through social media, which will not aid his in addiction to it. As a liar, Acier is really good at making people believe different stories, including himself. This makes it difficult to really understand himself as a person and translates to a more hateful depression. Despite not really being as into it as he used to be, he still somewhat maintains different “fronts” for different situations to help him cope with an uncertainty of himself. Resume Occupation Having worked a multitude of small jobs ranging from fast food to retail (actually that’s pretty much it), he has general work skills but a discomfort of working. He doesn’t know exactly what he wants from life. Education He has completed secondary school with high standing only because of his first three years of good grades as he barely made it through his last year. Combat Weapon He tries different weapons at different times. And has not much skill in the things he’s tried such as a couple of different guns, bow and arrow, and knives but with more strength in knives in terms of throwing them. At the moment he doesn’t use a weapon other than his antlers. Semblance He thinks it may have something to do with energy as he feels so full of it around a lot of people, but he currently can’t be sure. Other times he feel he is an aura reader as he can learn a person he very easily. This may just believing in his head cannons too much. He still doesn’t know fully. Future Outlook Character Development Eventually move away from the bad habits that currently plague his life is a start for development in this character, but he could just as easily move even more towards it. Intended Career Previously wanting to be a teacher because he found a lot of strength in writing, he finds passion in his ability to make electronic music and wants to be able to actually compose works. Though mostly working on this on the side and having only recently just started, he does have an idea of what his music style is like. It’s just hard to put into words and even more difficult to market as his arrangements only reflect his weird complexities rather than an actually interesting song. If the music thing is a dud because like art, he can’t do it well or very originally, he has a lot of hope for his writing. He is often currently found with a pencil and notebook as he writes down things he observes into notes which he later types up to create elaborate stories. He often creates characters instantly which previously were used to make personas for him to use online. Now, he weaves short stories and novels alike together in different genres using magic reality. He finds literature to be his stable love. Goals He wants to get into music professionally and be able to play the piano. He doesn’t really know how combat school has much to do with this but he can’t really stand not being normal anymore and figures he needs an education. Having looked into Vacuo’s dual academic and combat degree, he felt more inclined to that school. However, he has not yet applied to the school, simply has an application ready if he feels comfortable. His short term goals include reaching Vacuo and going over the application. Despite being able to find this information online, he’s too stressed to do it on his own and wants to find a counselor of some sort even if the chances are slim to get help. He also wants to genuinely get better at art in that he doesn’t want to have to copy everything he sees but have a creative expression artisitcally. Other Notes Themes to represent his many-sidedness Liar: The noises echo back and forth. I see the same faces to my left and right. Nobody will change. Nobody is able to change. It's true. If I love you to the point that I'm worthy of living only in your heart, then someday I'll probably end up giving you heartrending sorrows. Yet still, I am alive for the purpose of vanishing. If it's something so laughable, I'll cleave the floating voice and be born, with tears belonging only to you. Listen. Although I really want to vanish, although I really want to live on, although I can't say it, my voice is stacking up and getting louder. How will I be able to vanish? How will I be able to live on? How will I be able to say it? How? How? I look up. I pass through. The black crowd stops. People rustle, and wander back and forth. Although I really want to vanish, although I really want to live on, although I can't say it, my voice is stacking up and getting louder. How will I be able to vanish? How will I be able to live on? How will I be able to say it? How? How? I once loved you. The sky you once saw vanished. There was a voice. There was a sound. I had a dream. "Thank you." There was a voice, but it then vanished. Even tears, even hearts, even pain, even thoughts, even smiles, even everything, everything, vanished, vanished. It's a lie, it's a lie, but you were once in my heart. Normal Battle Theme Gallery A.M..jpg A.M.3.jpg A.M.2.jpg Category:Characters